


Zamiana

by Regalia92



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Death, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sick Character, Typhon Change
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Bellamy budzi się po ataku mimika.





	Zamiana

Sylvain obudził się. Bolała go głowa.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał wczorajszy dzień. Robili testy, a Morgan przeszedł samego siebie. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co robił i jakie były jego odpowiedzi na teście psychologicznym, ale na pewno doszło do przełomu, Morgan stworzył kolejny kamień milowy. Pamiętał, że poprosił o kawę. Nigdy nie prosił Jimenez o kawę, ta kobieta nie potrafiła odróżnić porządnej sypanej od tej syntetycznej, chemicznej brei.

Jimenez przyniosła mu kawę, a później... W kubku nie było kawy i... Coś się stało.

Coś. Tylko co?

Bellamy podniósł się z łóżka. O dziwo, nie znajdował się w ich pokoju ani w swoim biurze. Leżał w centrum urazowym. Rozejrzał się — nikogo nie ma. Jego łóżko dosunięto do ściany, a ktoś naprędce zbudował wokół niego parawan z półprzepuszczalnego plastiku. Po co? Usiadł i schował głowę w dłoniach. Wciąż czuł pulsujący, otępiający ból. Musiał się uderzyć i to dość mocno. Ból nasilał się z chwilą i był nie do zniesienia.

Śluza otwarła się. Do środka weszła Regina, a za nią ciągnął się operator medyczny. Zwykle opanowana pani doktor na widok przebudzonego pacjenta upuściła niesione dokumenty i kubek. Naczynie roztrzaskało się, a herbata zalała papiery.

\- Doktor Bellamy! - krzyknęła.

\- Dzień dobry panie Bellany - powiedział operator. Maszyna od razu ruszyła w jego stronę. - Rozpoczynam skanowanie.

Sylvain podniósł głowę i spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Doktor Sellers - odparł.

Kobieta zignorowała zrobiony przez siebie bałagan. Wyciągnęła datapad i szybko, wciąż obserwując mężczyznę, wystukała na komunikatorze wiadomość. Powoli, nieśpiesznie podeszła do Sylvaina. Spojrzała na niego i Bellamy dostrzegł w jej oczach strach. Bała się go. Jego? Ta odważna kobieta, którą nie przeraziła wizja operacji przepukliny bez znieczulenia?

\- Jak się pan czuje? - spytała. Poprawiła w dłoni notatnik i spojrzała na operatora. Mechaniczny lekarz nadal prowadził swój skan.

\- Boli mnie... głowa.

\- Czy coś jeszcze? - spytała nerwowo. Wciąż wpatrywała się w niego, jakby miał za chwilę ją zaatakować. - Duszność? Kołatanie serca? Swędzenie?

\- Jedynie głowa.

\- Dobrze - oparła i zapisała coś w notatniku. - Sylvain, czy... pamiętasz coś z wczorajszego wydarzenia?

Bellamy spuścił głowę i zamknął oczy. Próbował się skupić, przypomnieć sobie, ale potworny ból głowy idealnie spełniał swoją rolę - mężczyzna nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Badania. Morgan. Kawa... Kubek i kawa.

\- Prowadziliśmy badania - odpowiedział. - Potem ... nie pamiętam.

\- Skanowanie zakończone - zapiszczał operator. - Nie wykryto żadnych znanych chorób. Rekomendowane badanie fizyczne.

Regina odetchnęła z ulgą. Podeszła do operatora i ręcznie wprowadziła komendę zatrzymania skanowania. Maszyna umilkła i opadła uśpiona na podłogę. Kobieta chwyciła za membranę, odsunęła materiał i podeszła do Sylvaina. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni stetoskop.

\- Pozwól, że cię zbadam. Po tym, jak wczoraj uderzyłeś się w głowę, prawie cały personel obawiał się, że już po tobie.

\- Po... mnie? - wychrypiał.

\- Dokładnie - odparła.

Sellers chwyciła za plisę zasłaniającą suwak i rozpięła piżamę. Założyła słuchawki i zaczęła badanie. Zadowolona, że nie stwierdziła żadnych aberracji, ubrała mężczyznę. Schowała stetoskop do kieszeni i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Poślizgnąłeś się na mokrej powierzchni i uderzyłeś głową o kant stołu. Rozcięcie było na tyle poważne, że musieliśmy zastosować sztuczny implant, w innym wypadku chodziłbyś z mózgiem na wierzchu. Anthony prawie dostał zawału.

\- Och - odparł. - Głupi... ja.

\- Nie przejmuj się - powiedziała i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Każdemu się zdarza.

\- Każdemu... - zamknął oczy i westchnął.

Nie trwało nawet chwili, kiedy Bellamy przestał czuć ciężar i ciepło ręki Reginy. Odwrócił w jej stronę głowę. Obok niego siedziała wysuszona skorupa, pokryta czarną mazią. Prawa dłoń, ta, którą Sellers wyciągnęła w geście pocieszenia, rozpadła się w proch i leżała na prześcieradle w licznych kawałkach. Bellamy przerażony szybko odsunął się od trupa.

\- Co się... - zaczął i ostry ból przeszył jego czaszkę. Przyłożył dłonie do głowy. - Przestać boleć. Przestań, przestań, przestańprzestańprzestań... boleć.

Ruszył w stronę szafy, gdzie przechowywane były leki. Nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa i co chwilę upadał na podłogę. Po trzecim razie nie miał sił, by wstać, i zaczął się czołgać. Kilka metrów okazało się męką. Kiedy dotarł do celu, wspiął się po meblu i szarpnął za drzwiczki. Szarpniecie sprawiło, że z półek wysypały się medykamenty. Wstrzyknął sobie dwie dawki morfiny. Nadzieja, że ból minie.

Nie minął.

Zsunął się na kolana i zaczął szukać w leżących na posadzce lekach, co chwilę krzywiąc się z bólu. Połknął wszytko, co miał w sobie substancje opioidowe. Nie przejmował się tym, że prawdopodobnie zaraz zatruje się lekami, przedawkuje. On, lekarz.

Ból lekko zelżał, jednak zaczęły mu się trząść ręce. Palce wyginały się samowolne, stawy strzelały, a skóra... Skóra rozciągnęła się, zmieniła kolor i stała się czarna. Zafascynowały, uniósł kończynę i przyglądał się jej. Widok tak go zaabsorbował, że ledwie zauważył, jak otwiera się śluza. Do środka dostały się dwa mimiki, a za nimi wszedł człekokształtny tyfon. Stworzenie rozejrzało się po sali i utkwiło wzrok w Sylvainie. Podeszło do mężczyzny i chwyciło jego czarną, długą, bezkostną rękę w swoją czarną, długą, bezkostną wić.

\- To się nie skończy - wychrypiał tyfon. - Nawet po naszej śmierci.

Tyfon pociągnął Bellamy'ego i mężczyzna stanął na nogi. Istota odwróciła się i, wciąż trzymając dłoń doktora, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Bellamy ruszył za nią. Idąc korytarzem w stronę atrium, zerknął na wiszące tam duże lustro.

We wspomnieniu ujrzał dwóch uśmiechniętych, zakochanych, trzymających się za ręce mężczyzn.

W odbiciu zobaczył dwa tyfony.


End file.
